


The Milestone Video

by Believemeitsover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Youtuber John Watson, fanfiction challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believemeitsover/pseuds/Believemeitsover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In John's 10 million subscriber video, he decides to announce some big news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Milestone Video

"G'day me friends!" John started out his intro with the usual mock-Irish accent, which, as of the previous week, 10 million people had come to recognize.

The intro was created simply because someone once mistook him for an Irishman, instead of British, way back when he first began his Youtube channel.

"I have had... Well, quite interesting experiences this week... Mostly because of you guys!" John smiled and pointed at the camera. "Because just after last week's video, we reached 10 million subscribers!" John sighed looked down at his feet, dangling off the end of the bed, where he made each video.

"It amazes me, that I've come this far with this channel. I truly and honestly believed that I would never get anywhere with it. But you guys made all of this possible! And you guys are a big part in where I am today and I'm so, so grateful and I owe so much to you as viewers for sticking by me through everything." John knew there was no going back, the milestone video had begun.

 _'I'll have to warn them when I tweet about the upload.'_  John thought. He knew for a fact that many of his subscribers didn't like long videos or rants. Hopefully they'd still watch and hear about how much he appreciated them being there.

"Now I started this channel back in 2010, January, as those of you who have been here since forever will know. I started this channel... Because I needed something to help me cope. Most of you know that I served time in Afganistan as an army medic, and my uhh...." He trailed off, and began remembering the horrors that happened on the battlefield.

He remembered his comrades. His friends.

John cleared his throat. "I lost some of my very best friends out there, people who I thought I would know... For the rest of my life, I guess. They didn't make it home with me, as a lot of you know, and... Can probably guess. And I was very, very lonely when I came back to Britain."

John inhaled deeply, feeling sadness wash over him.

"I... I was so alone..." He looked up at the camera, feeling tears beginning to well up. "And I owe you so much."

He let the tears fall then, he put his face in his hands and sobbed his heart out. He even wailed out loud a few times, which he knew he had no choice but to edit them out later. There was no way he could be caught losing his mind on camera in front of 10 million people. They'd probably lose all their respect for him.

Beside him, on his pillow, John heard his phone _'ping'_. He checked it, there was a message that read: ' _Outside the supermarket. Pick me up? ;).'_  John smiled weakly and wiped away his tears.

He paused the recording and grabbed his car keys.

*******

Outside the supermarket, just as he said, Sherlock was standing with one hand in the pocket of his jeans, the other holding a brown paper bag filled with groceries. When John pulled up, Sherlock put the bag in the back seat and then slipped into the front beside John.

"How was your day?" John asked as he drove away. Sherlock huffed.

"Long. boring. I'm exhausted." He replied. 

John narrowed his eyes and side-glanced at him. "You just went for coffee and picked up some groceries."

"I went for coffee with people! Boring people! I should've stayed home with you..." Sherlock mumbled the last bit

John felt a blush creeping on. "Well it wouldn't have been much less boring, I was working for most of the day.

"Oh yeah." Sherlock remembered. "Did you finish the milestone video?" 

"No." John admitted. "It got a bit emotional, and I had to take a break. Then you texted me and I thought, well, maybe it should be this video." 

Sherlock stayed silent until they turned onto their street. "Are you... You want to... Now?" He asked, dumbfounded.

John parked the car and shrugged. "If you don't want to, we won't. I just... I think it's a good idea right now." John said quietly. 

After a moment, Sherlock nodded. "Alright, let's do it then." 

John and Sherlock made their way back into the house and to the camera. "Don't come into view yet." John instructed, so Sherlock obeyed by standing by the door.

"You're not even wearin-"

"Yes I know, Sherlock, be patient." John hushed him as he reached to the camera and hit play. 

"Sorry guys." He began. "I kinda let my emotions run sideways for a moment there. Now that I'm in control of myself-" He let out a small chuckle- "I can continue with the video. "See... This video isn't just about the 10 million subscriber milestone. I wanted to announce an even bigger milestone... Some news that you guys have been waiting 6 years for..."

John beckoned Sherlock then, and on cue he walked across the room and sat down on the bed next to John.

"Hello." He said with a little wave, and then looked over at John, who had slipped his hand into his pocket, below the view of the camera.

"Sherlock and I have some big news." John said as Sherlock reached over and lifted up his hand.

They inhaled deeply simultaniously.

"We're getting married."

**Author's Note:**

> Was edited on my phone//bad format


End file.
